Equipment Center
Overview Unlocks at Player Level 14 The Equipment Center is where you go to get new equipment and give your equipment some extra attributes. Equipment Tab Here you have 3 options of getting equipment. * Use Equipment Cards to summon equipment. Can receive Green to Orange Equipment. Orange equipment is very rare to get with this option. Requires 10 Equipment Cards per summon * 1x Summon - Spend 80 Pokestones on the first summon, and then 360 Pokestones per summon after that. You can get Blue to Orange Equipment per summon * 10x Summon - Spend 3200 Pokestones and get 10 pieces of equipment. One of which will be Orange. There is an event which reduces the price down to 2560 Pokestones. Combine Tab This tab takes equipment in your inventory and transforms it into higher grade equipment. * Takes 5 pieces of the same Grade of equipment to make the next grade (I.e. 5 green equipment to make 1 Blue Equipment). * Using 5 of the same type (weapon, armor, etc.) will not guarantee you a higher grade of the same type. * Gear Compose event gives you a chance to Crit Bonus a combine and get two pieces of equipment instead of one. * Combining Costs ** Green to Blue - 5,000 Gold ** Blue to Purple - 200,000 Gold ** Purple to Orange - 750,000 Gold (VIP 6 Costs 300,000 Gold) ** Orange to Gold - 1,500,000 Gold (VIP 9 Costs 500,000 Gold) ** Gold to Red - 4,000,000 Gold ** Red to Dark - 8,000,000 Gold Enchant Tab Enchanting adds an extra effect on your equipment. * Enchanting has a chance to fail. Use all 4 slots of the material to increase your chance of succeeding * There are time limits depending on what material you are using. ** Dust - 72 Hours ** Essence - 96 Hours ** Core - Unlimited * The list of items for enchanting will posted in a link below. Identify Tab Unlocked once you beat the 700k OA Gem Cave. The Identify Tab adds 3 extra attributes to your equipment. These can be of the following: * Absolute Defense % - Counteracts the Pierce / Ignore Defense / Sunder Affect * Attack - Increases your attack with a flat number * Attack Speed % - Increases your attack speed * Blind Resist % - Reduces the time your girl is blinded * Crit Damage % - Increases the Crit Damage your girl does * Damage - Increases your Damage with a flat number * Defense - Increases your defense with a flat number * Freeze Resist % - Decreases the amount your girl is frozen * HP - Increases your HP with a flat number * Ignore Defense % - Ignores a percentage of defense of the enemy girl * Immune Damage % - Decreases the amount of Damage taken (? Unsure of this) * Poison Resist % - Decrease the time your girl is poisoned * Rage Recovery % - Increases the amount of Rage gain * Rampage Down Resist % - Decreases the amount of rage lost caused by enemy skill * Skill Damage % - Increases the amount of damage your girls skill does * Slow Resist % - Decreases the time your girl is Slowed * Sunder - Ignores a flat number of defense of the enemy girl. The Cost of Identifying Depends on the Grade of Equipment * Purple - 5 Reforge Crystal * Orange - 10 Reforge Crystals * Gold - 15 Reforge Crystal * Red - 20 Reforge Crystals * Dark - 30 Reforge Crystals The higher tier of equipment identified, increases the numbers of the 3 extra attributes that are applied to the equipment. Dark Equipment will have better stats over Purple Equipment stats of the same 3 extra attributes. Baptize Tab Unlocked once you beat the 700k OA Gem Cave. Baptizing is an extension of the Identify Tab. Once an equipment is identified it can be Baptized. What does Baptizing do and how does it work? * In order to Baptize your Base Equipment and Material Equipment has to be Identified. Also the Material Equipment has to be the same type (weapon, armor, boots, etc.) as the Base Equipment. And, The Material Equipment can NOT be equipped on any girl on any team. ** Left Side is Base Equipment ** Right Side is Material Equipment * Now, there are two buttons ** Switch Button (Costs 100 Meteo Stones) - The Switch Button swaps ALL Extra Attributes from the Base Equipment over to the Material Equipment and vice versa. ** Baptize Button (Costs 30 Meteo Stones) - This button will take a random attribute from the Material Equipment and transfer it over to the Base Equipment. This Destroys the Material Equipment * Baptizing ** When you baptize, on the Base Equipment, you can click on one of the Attributes there to be replaced or click on an empty spot to add an extra attribute. Remember when Baptizing, it's a random attribute from the Material Equipment and it will destroy the Material Equipment ** If you are replacing an Extra Attribute on your Base Equipment and you get a result you don't like, you can restore the Extra Attribute for 20 Pokestones. Category:Locations